cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagero
The Kagerō (かげろう Kagerou) are a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They focuses on retiring your opponent's rear-guards, and gaining benefits from doing so. For example, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha Superior Rides from your hand when one of your opponent's rear-guards is retired during your main phase, and Blazing Flare Dragon and Chain-attack Sutherland increase their own Power when one of your opponent's rear-guards is retired in your main phase. In the second season of anime, Kagerō along with Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin were sealed away and the Kagerō clan were replaced with the Narukami clan. Toshiki Kai uses this clan both in the manga and in the first season of anime until it was replaced with Narukami, without any memories of having used this clan. Taishi Miwa also uses a Kagerō deck in the first season and the third season of the anime. Sets containing Kagerō cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (??? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (3 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) *Extra Booster: Divine Dragon Progression (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord Starter Sets *Starter Set Red Races Shared Races *Chimera *Demon *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *Gillman *Golem *Human *Noble *Salamander *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Sub-clans *Dauntless *Overlords *Seal Dragons List of Kagerō cards Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, Dawn (Flame Dragon) *Blue Ray Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Critical) (Dragonman) *Doom Bringer Griffin (High Beast) *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Knight, Sadig (Human) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) (Human) *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) (Demon) *Fire of Repose, Gira (Draw) (Salamander) *Flame Seed Salamander (Stand) (Salamander) *Gattling Claw Dragon (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Runner, Nafd (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Runner, Undeux (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Fargo (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Goraha (Critical) (Dragonman) *Prison Egg Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Red Pulse Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Artpique (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Biella (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Dobby (Stand) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Shirting (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Free (Stand) (Winged Dragon) Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, Daylight (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Origin, Rolamandri (Salamander) *Calamity Tower Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Sagara (Dragonman) *Diable Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Maria (Human) *Dragon Knight, Akram (Human) *Dragon Knight, Ashgar (Human) *Dragon Knight, Gimel (Human) *Dragon Monk, Gojo (Gillman) *Dragonic Gaias (Tear Dragon) *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Demon) *Eternal Bringer Griffin (High Beast) *Explosive Claw Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Flame of Hope, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Promise, Aermo (Salamander) *Follower, Reas (Human) *Grapeshot Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Guard Griffin (Chimera) *Heatnail Salamander (Salamander) *Iron Tail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Soldier, Grom (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Raopia (Dragonman) *Nouvelleroman Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Chambray (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Flannel (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Kersey (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Barri (Dragonman) *Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, Dusk (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Core Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Bellicosity Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Berserk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Demise, Vulcan (Salamander) *Burning Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain-attack Sutherland (Human) *Cross Shot, Garp (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Kumbhanda (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kongara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Taksaka (Dragonman) *Dominate Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Armored Knight (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Arabella (Human) *Dragon Knight, Aleph (Human) *Dragon Knight, Berger (Human) *Dragon Knight, Lezar (Human) *Dragon Knight, Lotf (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Human) *Dragon Knight, Neshart (Human) *Dragonic Burnout (Flame Dragon) *Flame Edge Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Genie Soldat (Golem) *Lava Arm Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Nouvellecritic Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Prowling Dragon, Striken (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Corduroy (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Jacquard (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Winged Dragon) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Eclipse (Flame Dragon) *Bakingrim Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blast Bulk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain Blast Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Crested Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Cruel Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse" (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Dragonman) *Dragon Knight, Jalal (Human) *Dragon Knight, Morteza (Human) *Dragon Monk, Goku (Warbeast) *Dragonic Executioner (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Lawkeeper (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord the End (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Vanisher (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Waterfall (Tear Dragon) *Dual Axe Archdragon (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph (Demon) *Exile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flare Whip Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Fire God, Agni (Noble) *Garnet Dragon, Flash (Flame Dragon) *Graphite Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Blockade (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Georgette (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Flame Dragon) *Vorpal Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Vortex Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Plajurl (Winged Dragon) Grade 4 *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague (Flame Dragon) Trivia *Kagerō in Japanese means "Heat Haze". A reference to their attacks being fire-based. Category:Kagerō